


Which Was a Wednesday

by Sheeana



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/pseuds/Sheeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy remembers perfectly: it happened at 4:52 pm on January 16, which was a Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Was a Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> For [risskabob](http://risskabob.dreamwidth.org/) for fandom_stocking.

It happened at 4:52 pm on January 16, which was a Wednesday. 

Billy remembered because they'd just come back from the comic shop to hang out in his room, and because he happened to glance down at his watch just before he felt something warm against his lips. He glanced up to find Teddy's eyes a lot closer than he remembered. Then Teddy's nose bumped against his as Teddy tried to pull away hastily, and Billy had the sudden sensation in his stomach that he was falling very, very fast off a tall building (which was a recent addition to their training, courtesy of Iron Lad.)

"Uh," he said, dumbfounded. Teddy just looked nervous and vaguely ill. Which didn't make any sense, because if anyone was going to be sick from the nerve-wracking knowledge that he'd just been kissed by someone he'd spent weeks trying to pretend he wasn't attracted to, it was Billy.

"You're kinda floating," Teddy said, glancing down at Billy's feet. And yeah, he was glowing a bit. A lot. And his feet were also two feet away from the floor, which he immediately took steps to correct. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes?" Billy said, because he wasn't sure he understood. He knew what he _wanted_ Teddy to be asking, but he didn't want to set himself up for great disappointment. Only he didn't actually see any other way to interpret what had just happened.

"Great," said Teddy, shoulders slumping in apparent relief. Was this how this usually went? Billy didn't think this was how this usually went. Not just because of the blue glow he couldn't quite shake off his hands, either.

"Yes," Billy said again, still a little bit dazed and a little bit confused, but he was wholeheartedly pro-whatever-Teddy-was-asking-him. On a date, he thought, and he had to clench his hands tight so the lightning sparking between his fingers wouldn't cause any damage to his belongings.

"Friday?" It sounded like Teddy was trying to restrain himself from sounding hopeful. Well, no problems there. Billy wasn't about to disappoint him.

"Yeah," Billy agreed, trying so _so_ hard not to sound fervent. "Yeah, Friday sounds good."


End file.
